Lil' Wolf
Little Wolf '''(or commonly known as '''Lil' Wolf) is a major character in the episode The Curse of the Swamp Monster ''in the ''Nature Dragon franchise. Background Personality Since Lil' Wolf came from Theron's mind, he shares the similar traits such as his strong love and obsession for burritos, being able to fix mechanical or electrical devices. Lil' Wolf shows the same kind of charisma and romanticism that Theron shows when he's with his wife, Sadie. Even though Lil' Wolf had a little bit of screen time, he was completely oblivious and very naive since he was mostly focused on burritos. But however, he was still kind enough to help Hugo and Plumette defeat Jose de la Xolo and save Theron and Sadie. Even though Lil' Wolf loves to eat burritos, he enjoys other foods that aren't meat because when Matthew gave him a steak, he took a bite out of it and spit it out in disgust. Physical appearance Lil' Wolf is a small and slender black wolf, hence his name. His primary outfit is an orange shirt, red pants and green cap. Unlike most wolves, Lil' Wolf doesn't have sharp or large fangs. Abilities * '''Wolf Physiology: '''Lil' Wolf is anthropomorphic wolf. * '''Anthropomorphism: '''When Lil' Wolf first came out Theron's mind, he was ordinary wolf but the next day, he was given the ability to engage into human-related activities. * '''Genius-Intellect: '''Lil' Wolf is shown to exceptionally intelligent and mechanically skilled. ** '''Skilled Inventor: '''Just for a brief moment, Lil' Wolf was shown to be very skilled in fixing or building mechanical or electrical devices. Appearances The Black Lion The Curse of the Werewolf When Plumette had the idea of extracting the Werewolf part of Theron's brain out and leaving the other half in. Hugo was able to do that by using the Mind-O-Matic. The extraction was a success but the "Werewolf" part of his mind was converted into a small wolf. To keep the "Werewolf" from escaping, Matthew placed him in a cage and gave him a piece of meat. However, as Hugo, Plumette, and Theron left the room, Lil' Wolf took a bite out of the meat, he spit it out and started gagging it in disgust, foreshadowing that they didn't extract the Werewolf part of his mind. Hugo and Plumette discover that the Mind-O-Matic didn't do anything to Theron's werewolf behavior, but they discovered that Lil' Wolf was literally turning into Theron. The went into the lab and they saw Lil' Wolf wearing clothes and having the ability to speak. Hugo attempts to fix it with Theron's help but due to his mind being mostly werewolf, he's unable to fix it but they gang learns that Lil' Wolf also inherited Theron's intelligence and ability to fix electrical and mechanical devices. Just then, Sadie arrives at the castle where she tells them, Jose's plan to kill the Werewolf by shooting him. As Jose approached the castle, Hugo ordered Robo to get Lil' Wolf into the lab, so he'll be safe. Jose trapped Hugo and Plumette in a cage to keep them from interfering with his plans to kill Theron and have Sadie's hand in marriage by force. Hugo used his new launch system to free himself and Plumette from the cage. Robo, and Lil' Wolf came down in Dogmobile and rescued the couple. They then made way to the Park Parade where they almost made the effort to rescue Theron. Lil' Wolf was occupied with the burritos in the food storage tent while Hugo saved Theron and defeated Jose and Preston. When Theron was knocked out, Lil' Wolf offered him a burrito and the smell of it revived Theron. Lil' Wolf was welcomed into the Davis Mansion along with alien wolves, much to the gang's amusement and laughter. Trivia * If Jose succeeded in killing Theron, Lil' Wolf would've die too since he's part of Theron's mind. Category:Article of the week Category:Wolves Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Animated characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Kids Category:Inventors Category:American characters Category:Chefs Category:TV Animation characters Category:Forest animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Characters in Storybooks